minethingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minethings Glossary
A glossary of common terms you will find within the game and on the forums ANFO A'mmonium '''N'itrate / 'F'uel 'O'il. A type of explosive that can be mined and subsequently used for mining. '''BLU-82 Nicknamed the "daisy cutter" in Vietnam and in Afghanistan, the BLU-82 is a 15,000 pound conventional bomb. A type of explosive that can be mined and subsequently used for mining. Bounty Hunter Sea profession. See hunter. Bubble A convoy of vehicles travelling along the same route. The outer vehicles carry low value items, protecting the higher value items in the centre. E.g. V1 V2 V3 V4 V5 V6 V7 V8 V9 V10 V11 If V1 to V11 are vehicles, the high value items could be placed in V6. Pirates / highwaymen attacking from either end of the “bubble” would not be able to engage V6. See Bubble for more details. Burbana A city within the game. A vehicle must be purchased before this city can be accessed by new players. C-4 A type of explosive that can be mined and subsequently used for mining. Cissna A city within the game. A vehicle must be purchased before this city can be accessed by new players. Credits Used only in the game shop, credits can be bought with real money or earned by providing services to the game. They can, amongst other things, provide a quick route to purchasing new mines. See also Gold. Daigard A city within the game. A ship must be purchased and 20 melds achieved before this city can be accessed by new players. Dynamite A type of explosive that can be mined and subsequently used for mining. Exoskeleton A piece of mining Equipment that has been replaced by the mine cart. Gadgets Gadgets can be mined and, for a limited time, provide a boost to players’ stats or give new features not available by other means. Gold The main currency within the game. All transactions in the markets are conducted in gold. See also Credits Guard Land profession. See Hunter. Guild The name given to a separate forum that is only available to the members of that guild. Full details of the guilds available can be found here: http://www.minethings.com/app/webroot/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1043 Harmond A city within the game. All new players start in this city. Highwayman Land profession. See Pirate. Hunter A generic name for two professions you can choose, a Guard on land, a Bounty Hunter at sea. They exclusively hunt thieves for bounties. The Guard profession (land version) was originally named Hunter. Japhet Japhet Stephens. The creator and developer of this game. M-80 A largely illegal US firework. A type of explosive that can be mined and subsequently used for mining. Melds Melds are the "trophies" of Minethings. Full article: Melds Merchant Sea profession. See Trader. Mod Mod'''erator. Somebody who has been given extra privileges on one or all forums. '''MT M'ine '''T'hings. '''Pirate A profession you can choose to adopt. They are pillagers of everyone and will steal all they can. This was the original name for Highwayman the land version of this profession and is still used sometimes. It is though the proper name for the sea version of this profession. Pirate Peak A city within the game. A vehicle must be purchased before this city can be accessed by new players. There are no mines or market at this city. TNT T'ri'n'itro't'''oluene. A type of explosive that can be mined and subsequently used for mining. '''Trader A generic name for the profession you adopt to move items about, whether it be by sea or land. This is also the proper name for the land version of the profession but can be used to refer to the sea version, the Merchant. Trader Tree A city within the game. A vehicle must be purchased before this city can be accessed by new players. There are no mines or market at this city.